The Princess Knight II: The Battle for Freedom
by Spider-bear
Summary: This is the sequel to a play that my drama class did almost 2 years ago. I wasn't in it. I was in a different play that the other half of my class was doing. A summary of the first one is at the beginning of this play.
1. Act 1: Scene 1

     Okay, here's what happened in the first one. Princess Aurora lived in the land of Glyndufn with her mom and dad: Queen Victoria and King Stephan. Aurora was the best swordsman in all the land. She wanted to be a soldier, but her parents wouldn't let her fight in anything more extreme than a jousting match. Aurora was coming of age to be married and her parents were planning a ball to find a prince for her. They knew that it would be highly difficult to find a prince for Aurora because she was butt-ugly and scared everyone in the kingdom! 

     Meanwhile, Prince Durum of Brier Oak is in trouble. His father Albert was imprisoned by his wicked uncle and took over Brier Oak. Durum escaped to Glyndufn to build an army to take back Albert's kingdom. He disguised himself as a garbage man for Glyndufn. That's when he met Aurora and fell in love. A wizard and her apprentice called Little Wiz were working for Durum's evil uncle. By Durum's uncle's orders, they had to bring Durum back alive so he can suffer in the dungeon with his father. They found Durum in Glyndufn and cast a spell on Aurora and all of the knights and made them go to sleep. After 100 days, Durum decided to leave and take back Brier Oak single-handedly. He kissed Aurora and she and all of the knights woke up. Aurora and Durum married and left to battle Durum's evil uncle. 

**"The Princess Knight II: **

**The Battle for Freedom" **

Act I Scene 1 

(The curtain opens and Aurora, Durum, Sir William, and knights are all fighting the knights of Durum's uncle in a forest. The good and evil knights gradually start to die and duel off stage. The dead knights on stage stay still in their "death" positions. The only living people left on stage are a good knight, Aurora, Durum, and Sir William on center stage.) 

**Aurora:** Where's the castle, Durum? I want to fight some more! 

**Durum: **Gee, you're not very enthusiastic, are you? 

**Sir William: **I'm impressed, Aurora. You fight better than me. (Everyone but the knight sheathes their sword.) 

**Knight: **Do not let your guard down.There still have to be soldiers arou- (He is interrupted by an arrow piercing him in the back. He falls to the ground as Sir William, Durum, and Aurora jump back in surprise. Haunting music starts. Suggestion: use #13 from the soundtrack of "The Lord of the Rings." Slowly Hyra comes on from stage right holding a bow and on her waist she has two sheathed sais. She has no armor, but black clothes. Sir William, Durum, and Aurora slowly step back to left-center stage. Hyra's long dark hair covers her face as she is hanging her head. She walks a few steps, stops in her tracks, tosses the bow up stage and slowly looks up at Durum. An evil smile spreads across her face.) 

**Durum: **Hyra? (He slowly takes a few steps closer and squints his eyes in disbelief.) Cousin Hyra? 

**Hyra:** That's right. (She says in an English accent as she brushes her hair away so now you can see her face.) 

**Durum:** (His eyes open wide and he slowly backs away to his original position.) No. No, it can't be! This isn't possible! (He points at Hyra.) You're dead! 

**Hyra: **Oh, I wish I were sometimes- (Her smile fades and she points an accusing finger at Durum.) after what you and your father did to me! 

**Durum:** What are you talking about? 

**Hyra: **Don't you DARE play innocent with me, Durum! You destroyed me as a princess! You destroyed the most important thing that I could have as the rightful princess! 

**Durum: **The RIGHTFUL princess? You are NOT the rightful offspring of the throne! **I** am! And your father is NOTthe rightful king. MINE is!

**Hyra:** A rightful king and his son would not torture family! 

**Aurora: **Torture?Durum, what is she talking about? 

**Hyra: **Ah, so you haven't toldyour precious Princess Aurora about what happened five years ago. (Hyra slowly walks up and starts circling Sir William, Aurora, and Durum.) So why won't you tell her and your friend, Sir William what happened. 

**Sir William: **How do you know my name?  

**Hyra: **(Hyra stops in front of Sir William) Do not worry about that. I assure you, you will find out soon enough. Unless Durum volunteers to tell you. (Hyra turns to Durum) You remember don't you, Durum?

**Sir William:** The only thing he remembers of you is that you were a blood-sucking parasite and you still are!__

**Hyra:** (Hyra grabs Sir William by the neck and pulls him in tight.) I would keep my mouth shut if I were you! I am much more dangerous than you think! Even more dangerous than that weakling Aurora! (She pushes Sir William back as she lets go of his neck.)

**Durum: **(Durum pushes Aurora behind him protectively.)Leave her out of this! 

**Hyra: Oh, no. I cannot do that. You are the one who brought her into this. So you can just blame yourself after I kill her. **

**Sir William: No! (Sir William pushes Hyra into center stage and unsheathes his sword.) You will have to get through me first! **

**Hyra: With pleasure. (Hyra unsheathes her sais.) **

**Durum: Sir William, don't! She's more powerful than you can imagine!**

(Sir William and Hyra start dueling down stage and as they are, Durum and Aurora gradually move to up-center stage. Hyra knocks the sword out of Sir William's hands and kicks him to down-right stage. Sir William staggers to his feet with his back to Hyra. Hyra walks to stage left and puts her sais away. Sir William turns and throws a dagger at Hyra's back. Hyra turns around, thrusts her hand forward and stops the dagger in mid-air. Everyone is astonished as they stare at the floating knife. Hyra grins as she makes a magic movement with her hand and turns the knife around in the opposite direction. She picks up the knife.) 

What a lovely gift! Thank you very much Sir William. 

(She ties it to her waist.) 

**Sir William: How did you do that? **

**Hyra: You're head knight and you can't figure it out? You're pathetic! (She turns to Durum and Aurora and starts to advance on them.) Just like the rest of you! (Sir William picks up his sword and charges at Hyra.) **

**Sir William: Get back, you devil! **

(Hyra makes magic movements with her hands at Sir William, making a blue glowing light, and without touching him, she throws him up and over her head to down-left stage. Sir William is moaning on the ground, beat up, and nearly unconscious. Hyra strides to him, picks him up by his neck with one hand and hangs him high with her arm fully outstretched. After a few seconds, she slowly pulls him in so their faces are one foot apart, but Sir William's face is still higher than Hyra's.) 

**Hyra: This is the last time you'll get in my way! (Hyra pulls out the knife and is about to stab Sir William in the neck when Aurora grabs her wrist.) **

**Aurora: For a sorceress you have a lot ofwrong conclusions. (Hyra pulls away and drops Sir William who crumples to the ground. Aurora backs up to stage left and Hyra advances to center stage and puts the knife away.) **

**Hyra: You challenge ****me? **

**Aurora: I am not afraid of you! **

**Hyra: Well, we will need more room then, won't we? (She turns to the dead knights and the unconscious Sir William. She makes magic movements with her hands and points to the off stages. The dead knights and Sir William slide offstage.) **

Hyra: If you want to back down, this is your last chance to do so. 

**Aurora: **You have tried to scare me from the beginning and so far you have failed.****

**Hyra: I never fail! (Hyra unsheathes her sais.) **

**Aurora: Not with swords or any kind of weapon, just our hands. (Aurora throws her sword upstage and puts her hands up in a fighting position.) **

**Hyra: Ah, something new. How entertaining. **

(Hyra throws her sais upstage and charges at Aurora. They do martial arts for a while until Hyra finally is able to punch Aurora in the face, spins, and kicks her to stage right. Durum runs at Hyra.) 

**Durum: Strike my wife and die!**

(Durum and Aurora charge at Hyra on opposite sides. Hyra jumps up in the air and kicks Durum and Aurora in the face. Aurora falls to the ground and picks up her sword. Meanwhile, Hyra keeps kicking Durum to stage left while she's still in the air. After her last kick, she stands on Durum's shoulders and does a back flip to center stage. While she's flipping, she kicks Durum one more time, which causes him to drop his sword and fall to the ground and her sais fly into her hands. Aurora swings at Hyra's back and Hyra blocks it without even looking. They start dueling. Meanwhile, Durum gets up and picks up his sword. He slowly joins in. They duel until somehow Durum is thrown back by magic, which doesn't seem to come from Hyra. Durum tries to stand up again, but he can't keep his balance because he is beat up and confused at why he was pushed back when Hyra wasn't even facing him. Meanwhile, Hyra knocks Aurora's sword out of her hands. Aurora lunges at Hyra. Hyra is knocked down and drops her sais. Hyra kicks her off and jumps to her feet. She thrusts her hand forward about six inches away from Aurora's chest. Electricity comes out of Hyra's hand and electrocutes Aurora for two seconds. She is thrown back to stage right where the wizard catches her and holds Aurora's hands behind her back. Little Wiz is holding onto her shoulders.) 

**Hyra: Thank you for your help, my old apprentice. (Hyra picks up her sais and puts them away.)**

**Wizard: Pardon my manners, Hyra. It is a little difficult to shake hands when I am currently holding onto Aurora's. **

**Durum: Let her go! **

(Durum staggers to his feet and points his sword at Hyra. Hyra makes a magical motion with her hand, points at Durum's sword, and it crumbles to dust. Durum looks at the dust and throws the sword handle at Hyra. She catches it in mid-air again and throws it back without touching it. It hits Durum in the head. He staggers and almost falls. Hyra jumps up and grabs Durum's neck in between her ankles. She is still in the air when she throws him up high with her feet and sends Durum to a face-plant on center stage. Hyra lands perfectly next to him and steps on his neck. She presses harder and harder.) 

**Aurora: No! Stop! Leave him alone! **

**Hyra: As you wish, your Highness. (Hyra gets her foot off of Durum and starts to walk away, but Durum grabs her foot in attempt to trip her. Hyra gets free and starts kicking Durum.) **

**Aurora: Stop! Stop! Stop it! (Hyra kicks him in the face one more time, lifts his head up by his hair until he is on his knees, and puts him in a head lock. Durum is struggling to get free. They are facing Aurora.) **

**Hyra: He destroyed me! I'm just returning the favor! **

**Aurora: Nothing justifies what you are doing to him! Stop now!**

**Hyra: I am so sorry, Aurora. I can't. (Hyra reaches behind her back for the knife.) If you have anything terribly important to say to Durum (Hyra pulls out the knife and holds it on Durum's throat.), say it now.**

**Aurora: Oh, no! Please don't! Anything but that! Please, let him go! **

**Hyra: I will let him go on one condition. **

**Aurora: Anything! **

**Hyra: I could use both of you. I am sure it would be my father's pleasure to make you both knights of his army. You are a very gifted warrior, Aurora. So is Durum. But not gifted enough. I could teach you. You could be a sorceress with your prince by your side, and he could be a sorcerer as well. It is your choice. This is my only offer to spare his life. Well, what will your answer be? Be a mighty sorceress and fight battles better than you ever could before with Durum by your side? Or mourn for Durum in the dungeon for the rest of your life, with Durum's father? The answer you give me now is not able to be overturned once you make up your mind. Well? Be like me - or death to Durum? **

**Durum: Go back to your father's demon shadow from whence you came! (It is completely quiet for a few seconds.) **

**Hyra: You first. **

(Hyra slits Durum's throat and lets him fall to the ground. There is mournful music in the background. Suggestion: use the end of #13 on "The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring" soundtrack. Hyra is still holding the blood-stained knife tight in her left hand as she looks down at Durum's body. A look of hatred is on her face. Aurora is hanging her mouth open in shock, not believing what just happened. Finally, reality hits her.) 

**Aurora: Noooooooooo! Nooo! Noooooooo!!!! Durum! Durum! Come back! Please! Durum! Durum! ****Nooooooo! **

(Aurora's screaming fades away as the Wizard and Little Wiz are struggling to drag her off stage as she is trying to get to Durum. The music engulfs all sound. The evil knights run from stage left to stage right. A few are carrying the unconscious Sir William and three good knights. Hyra's bow flies into her right hand. Soon the only people on stage are Hyra and Durum. Hyra stares down at Durum for a moment just before she exits to stage right. All the lights are out except for a dim spotlight shining on Durum. The music ends as the lights go out.) 


	2. Act 1: Scene 2

**Act 1**

**Scene 2 **

(It's pitch black everywhere, except for a very dim spotlight shining on Aurora. Aurora is alone and unconscious on stage left. Her wrists have shackles on them that are chained to the floor. There are unlit torches all around her and a basket on up-right stage. Then there is a voice coming from somewhere on stage.) 

**Hyra: Wake up, my princess. Wake up. **

**Aurora: Where am I? (Aurora starts to sit up.) Durum? I just had the worst nightmare in my life. (Aurora opens her eyes and looks to offstage left.) Durum? Durum, where are you? (Aurora looks down and sees that she has chains on her.) What the- Durum, this is not funny! (She frantically tries to get them off. Suddenly the torches are on at full blaze. Aurora turns to Hyra who is on center stage still pointing at the torches. She has no weapons. The spotlight turns off and Hyra lowers her hands. Aurora stands up.) **

**Hyra: You screamed so much for your dear prince that you lost your memory? How hilarious! (Aurora starts to run at Hyra.) **

**Aurora: You twisted WITCH! (The slack in the chains runs out when she's face to face with Hyra. The force of the chains pulls her back down to the floor. Hyra starts laughing and looks down at her.) **

**Hyra: Please, do not yell around me. You gave us all a headache when we were bringing you over here to Brier Oak. I'm amazed that you did not wake Sir William. I had to cast a spell on you to shut you up. After all of your ear-piercing shrieks, I'm surprised that you have any vocal cords left to yell with. Unlike Durum. **

**Aurora: Why did you kill the only man who ever loved me? WHY? (Aurora stands up face to face with Hyra.)**

**Hyra: WHY do you keep asking me that? (Hyra starts to circle Aurora.) You know the answer. You just won't admit it. In my opinion, you are better off without him. (Hyra stops in front of Aurora again.) **

**Aurora: He did not hurt you! I knew him! He would never do a thing like that! Neither would his father! **

**Hyra: Who do you think would have known those devils better? A cousin or an ignorant, young wife? **

**Aurora: What could they have possibly done to you? **

**Hyra: They destroyed what made me the princess of Brier Oak! **

**Aurora: Nothing can possibly destroy who a princess is! What made you a princess? **

**Hyra: My face. (Hyra turns her back on Aurora and walks to stage right.)**

**Aurora: Your face? They destroyed your face? (Hyra nods.) Your looks do not make you a princess. Even if it did, you are talking nonsense. Your face is fine. **

**Hyra: You have just given my father a great compliment. **

**Aurora: How? **

**Hyra: My father worked for many years on it. **

**Aurora: On what? **

**Hyra: All Durum and his father spared were my hair, and the five senses. Then I could feel the scars, taste the smell of destroyed flesh, see my hideousness, and hear the people's screams when they see me! (Hyra puts her face in her hands as if she were about to cry.)**

**Aurora: There is nothing wrong with your face! (Hyra turns around and points at her face.)**

**Hyra: This is a mask!!! **

**Aurora: That is impossible. **

**Hyra: Oh, really? (Hyra strides over to Aurora so they're face to face again.) If that is not possible, then tell me how this is! (Hyra pulls off the mask and shows a horrifying face. Hyra has cuts and third degree burns all over her face. The right half of her lips seems to have been torn off. Her right cheekbone is sticking out of the skin. Aurora gasps and starts to back up. Hyra follows.) The club, the blade, the flame. They are the ones that did this to me by the hands of Durum and his father themselves! (Hyra and Aurora stop.) Possible enough? (They stand in silence for a while. Hyra puts the mask back on.) Now do you understand why I killed Durum? **

**Aurora: You are a sorceress, so why don't you heal yourself? (Hyra turns and walks away to stage right.) **

**Hyra: They tortured me so much that I got amnesia. I forgot everything that I was taught over the years. **

**Aurora: Who taught you how to fight? (Aurora walks to center stage.) **

**Hyra: My mother was a sorceress. She taught me magic since I was able to talk. She taught me everything. She taught me how to heal wounds. Whenever I hurt myself, I was always able to heal it in an instant. I treated the wounded in my uncle's soldiers after a battle. I only wish I could have seen what he would do to me in the future. **

**Aurora: You are wrong about him! **

**Hyra: (Hyra turns to Aurora.) Because of him, I cannot heal my wounds! Much less anyone else's! I forgot how to do it! Bits and pieces of my memories are coming back now and then, but it will probably take the rest of my life to recall everything. I cannot remember how my mother died. I remember when she did, the Wizard came to me and I taught her so many things that I learned from my beloved mother. She learned half of what I knew when I was captured by Durum and his father. When she heard that I was captured, she thought that she learned all there was to know. She soon started teaching Little Wiz and learned different spells on her own. She did very well without much of my lessons. I am very proud of my only apprentice. I cannot remember being captured or tortured, but I trust my father when he tells me what happened. When I regained consciousness, the general of my father's army began teaching me how to fight and the Wizard taught me what I taught her so many years ago. Ha! It is a silly thing that I was once her almighty master and she was my apprentice. After what happened, we switched places for a while. Most of the magic I got back on my own and used them while the general was teaching me how to fight, so it did not take very long at all to get where I am now. The foreign general started teaching me martial arts, then archery, then swords, and finally my specialty: sais. When my father thought I was ready, he told me to get revenge, to take back what was rightfully our's. Just before I overthrew Durum's father, he told Durum to leave and build an army to take the kingdom away from my father, the rightful king. I have one thing to thank Durum and his father for, for doing this to me. Because of them, I am more powerful now than I ever was before. **

**Aurora: All of that training and toil, just so you can get revenge on an innocent man and his father? **

**Hyra: (Hyra walks to Aurora.) Why don't who admit that they are guilty? **

**Aurora: Because I know that they did not do it! **

**Hyra: What my face is underneath this mask is the prove that they did! You have seen it for yourself! You know that they did it! **

**Aurora: You do not remember who did this to you or even how your mother died. **

**Hyra: What are you implying? **

**Aurora: Your old apprentice could have done it. Or even your father, who just lied to you about Durum and his father to use you! (Hyra slaps Aurora across the face with the back of her hand.) **

**Hyra: Don't you dare say such things about my father! He is more innocent than you! (It is silent for a few seconds until Hyra breaks into an evil smile. Hyra grabs Aurora's chin and starts stroking her face.) You think that I am a crazy witch. I know that you do. Maybe this face would want to find out what it is like to be mutilated, destroyed, and transformed into a terrible beast. (Hyra turns and walks to offstage right.) Yara-ma! Saruka mi hieda Aurora! (Several guards come from stage right and walk over to Aurora. They unhook the chains from the ground and start pulling them to offstage left.) **

**Aurora: Let go of me! (Aurora starts kicking the guards down. Hyra picks up the basket and walks to Aurora. She opens the basket and pulls out a long black snake. She starts whispering something to it. As Aurora tries to run away into offstage right, Hyra thrusts the snake into her face. Aurora stops immediately.) **

**Hyra: Naughty, naughty Aurora. Try to run and the asp will attack. (The asp strikes at Aurora and starts hissing. Aurora backs up and the guards grab her chains again and start dragging her to offstage left.) Cooperate and this will go a lot faster. I look forward to seeing you again in your new state. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! **

**Aurora: Noooo! Noooooo! Let go! Don't do this to me! Noooo! (Hyra's laughing and Aurora's pleas echo as the lights dim and go out.) **


	3. Act 1: Scene 3

**Act 1**

**Scene 3 **

(The lights turn on in the throne room of Yaren. On up-left stage, there is a big painting of Durum. The painting is covered with punctures wounds. Beside Yaren's throne is a rack of spears and swords that are placed neatly in an interesting design. Yaren is sitting on the throne on stage right. He is watching the dancers and their streamers on center stage. Yaren's head servant comes in from stage left. He walks upstage to Yaren.) 

**Head servant: King**** Yaren,**** Hyra has returned. **

**Yaren: Iftie yun! (Yaren claps his hands and the dancers and the head servant leave through stage right. Hyra enters through stage left.) I trust that your mission of revenge on Durum is complete? **

**Hyra: Yes, father. I did it with much pleasure involved. **

**Yaren: I trust that you have not failed me in returning a prisoner? **

**Hyra: I never fail. For two important prisoners and three knights are joining your brother, Albert. **

**Yaren: Excellent! Who are the other prisoners? **

**Hyra: Princess Aurora and the Sir William, the head knight of Glyndufn. **

**Yaren: An unknown princess and a head knight? What about Durum? **

**Hyra: I killed him. **

**Yaren: YOU WHAT?**** (Yaren stands up.) **

**Hyra: His spirit is no longer on this earth, but his new wife, Princess Aurora, is currently going through emotional pain of losing the "only man who ever loved her." **

**Yaren: I gave you strict orders to bring him back alive so he can suffer with his father! **

**Hyra: No! You gave me strict orders to seek revenge on Durum! I killed him and now his father and wife will suffer for it! As well as his wife's family! If I did not kill him, only five people would suffer for a short period of time! **

**Yaren: A short period of time? **

**Hyra: Yes. For if Aurora was not captured, she would rise a pestering army against us to get Durum back. **

**Yaren: Another warrior princess? **

**Hyra: I was surprised too. **

**Yaren: Bring her to me! I want to see this unique princess for myself. Bring that Sir William as well! **

**Hyra: Yes, father. (She walks to stage left.) Suron! Korlieh! (Suron and Korlieh, the guards, walk on from stage left.) Shakoh nabooru nie! Yaru! Yaru! (Suron and Korlieh bow and exit and Hyra walks up the stairs and stands next to Yaren's chair. Aurora and Sir William are dragged in by a Korlieh and Suron and are dumped on the floor. Aurora is bruised and beat up with a cut on her bottom lip. She gets on her hands and knees and looks up at Yaren and Hyra. Sir William is dumped on the floor and barely conscious.) Apparently, she is not as tough as she sounds, but she obviously knows how to show respect. **

**Aurora: You killed him. **

**Hyra: She has been saying that ever since she woke up. I told her what happened to me and of course, she still believes that Durum could not do such a thing. **

**Yaren: Stubbornness is going to get you in trouble someday, child. **

**Aurora: It already has. **

**Yaren:  And yet, you still refuse to join us? **

**Aurora: Yes. **

**Yaren: (Yaren looks at Hyra.) She has tremendous courage. **

**Aurora: Even when I will be beaten almost to death for the next week by your witch's minions. (Korlieh kicks her in the stomach.) **

**Yaren: What? **

**Hyra: To make her understand why I would want to kill Durum, I am putting her through the same pain as I did by the hands of Durum and Albert.**

**Yaren: I see.**** And Sir William? **

**Hyra: I have not decided what to do with him yet. (Yaren walks down to Sir William, lifts his head up by his hair, and studies his face. He is going in and out of consciousness and doesn't seem to know what's going on. Yaren drops him and sits on his throne.) **

**Yaren: Are the other knights like this? **

**Hyra: Yes. **

**Yaren: How did they get like this exactly? **

**Hyra: Well, you might say that Sir William is a first time flyer. (Hyra smiles.) **

**Yaren: And the others? **

**Hyra: Your army took care of them. (Yaren sits quietly for a while, thinking.)**

**Yaren: Send them home. **

**Hyra: What? **

**Yaren: Send the knights home. **

**Hyra: But eventually they will return to fight against us! Especially Aurora! **

**Yaren: Aurora is a leader, not a knight. We will keep her here and you may continue with what you were doing to her. As for the knights, they are useless, therefore, no threat.**

**Hyra: Yes, Father. (Hyra looks disappointed and turns away from him. Yaren walks to stage right. He stops and turns around.) **

**Yaren: Hyra? (Hyra faces him.) We will still have our revenge. (Hyra nods before Yaren walks offstage.) **

**Hyra: Korlieh! Suron! Ara mosa Aurora! Sieda kocha Glyndufn. Shoka! (Sir William, Aurora, Korlieh, and Suron exit through stage left. Hyra walks down the steps to center stage and faces the audience. She reaches around the back of her waist and pulls out the knife that killed Durum. It is still covered in his blood. She stares down at the knife.) Durum, Durum, Durum. I wish you were still alive. I wish that you could regenerate. (She turns to the painting.) If you think that I am feeling remorse, you are wrong. (She turns back to the audience.) It was over too quick is what I am trying to say. Way too quick for me. I desire so much that you could regenerate. So I could kill you again. And again. And again! ****And again! AND AGAIN!!! (Hyra turns and throws the knife into the forehead of Durum's painting. She walks up to it and yanks out the knife. She stares at the painting and starts stroking it.) It is too bad that you are dead; that the final incision has been made. (Hyra puts the knife up to the neck of the painting.) I wish that I could make it again! (She cuts the throat of the painting and pulls it to the floor with a slam and exits through stage right as the curtain closes.)**


	4. Act 2: Scene 1

**Act II **

**Scene 1 **

(The curtain opens in the dungeon and Aurora is chained to the ground and unconscious on stage left. It is very dark until Sir William comes on from stage right holding a torch in his left hand and a sword in his right.) 

**Sir William: Aurora! (Sir William runs upstage, puts the torch in the holder, runs to Aurora, and puts his sword down.) Aurora! (Sir William pulls out a key, unlocks the shackles, and pulls off the chains.) Aurora! Wake up! What happened to you? (Aurora tries to stagger to her feet, but keeps falling down. Sir William helps her up and holds onto her shoulders to keep her from falling.) **

**Aurora: Sir William? **

**Sir William: Yes. What did they do to you for the past week? Throw you off of cliffs? (Aurora starts to get her balance, but is still a little wobbly.) **

**Aurora: They have finished with the club. The blade is next. **

**Sir William: Not any more. I killed the all of the dungeon guards. **

**Aurora: Good. What about the asp? Watch the floor! Where is it? **

**Sir William: I killed it. Don't worry.  **

**Aurora: Are the other knights here? **

**Sir William: Yes. They are storming the castle. When we got back to Glyndufn, we immediately got reinforcements from your Aunt Elizabeth when she heard what happened**** to you and Durum. Are you ready for vengeance? (Sir William holds a second sword out to Aurora. Suddenly she is fully alert and takes the sword.) **

**Aurora: Hyra's blood will stain this sword before this night is done! (Sir William picks up his sword. Aurora and Sir William exit through stage right holding their swords as the curtain closes.) **


	5. Act 2: Scene 2

**Act 2**

**Scene 2 **

(The curtain opens and &Yaren is sitting on his throne. There is yelling coming from offstage left. All of the sudden knights burst onto stage left. Sir William, Albert, and Aurora are in front.) 

**Aurora: Where is Hyra? **

**Yaren: Who? **

**Albert: Your witch who murdered my son and imprisoned me! **

**Yaren: You wish to destroy my daughter? **

**Aurora: And you! **

**Yaren: Oh, really? (Yaren stands up and guards come out onto stage right with spears. They make a barrier between the knights and Yaren.) I dare you to try. (Aurora, Sir William, Albert, the knights, and guards start fighting. Some of the knights are wounded in the end and all of the guards are dead. Everyone but Yaren and Aurora are on stage left. Aurora charges at Yaren with her sword.) **

**Aurora: WHERE IS HYRA?**** (Just before Aurora is about to kill Yaren, Hyra jumps down from the ceiling, yelling. She kicks Aurora to center stage. A spear flies into her hands as she jumps and lands kneeling next to Aurora with the spear at her throat. Hyra tisks.) **

**Hyra: Princess Aurora. You are a leader. Leaders are supposed to be wise. And here, you escape and try to get revenge on me? I thought that you would learn your lesson after what happened to Durum. **

**Aurora: I am a slow learner. **

**Hyra: And obviously, you have no common sense either. (Suddenly Hyra's face changes to a look of horror. She drops the spear and backs away to stage right. The Wizard and Little Wiz walk up behind her. An echoing scream is heard by the audience but is inaudible to everyone in the cast except for Hyra. Then there is an echoing voice of a young girl.) **

**Voice: Mother! Please don't be dead! Mother! Mother! Guards! After that man in the black cape! Hurry! Don't let that wizard get away! He killed my mother with a spell! (Aurora gets up and stands next to Sir William. Hyra turns around to find the Wizard and Little Wiz. The Wizard is wearing a black cloak.) **

**Hyra: You did it. **

**Wizard: Did what? **

**Hyra: You killed my mother so you could get to me. **

**Wizard: Wha- **

**Hyra: I searched for the killer for days and eventually took you as my apprentice. The whole time I was staring at the person I hated most! The person who killed my MOTHER! **

**Wizard: Yes! I did it! I admit it! I killed your mother because she refused to teach me more than I already knew! She sensed my evil, but you did not! I knew the only way that I could use you as my teacher was to get to you by killing your mother! **

**Hyra: You will pay! **

**Wizard: You want to fight? That is perfectly fine with me! **

(The Wizard pushes Little Wiz out of the way and makes magic movements and reaches up towards the ceiling. A column of green light engulfs her and she morphs into a preying mentis-like creature that is ten feet tall. It has small eyes and huge fangs. It lets out a hiss as it rears up on its hind legs and slams it spike-like feet into the ground. Hyra makes magic movements with her hands, kneels down and hits the floor with her hand. A dome of fire surrounds her as she morphs into a tiger-like creature that is twelve feet tall and stands on hits hind legs with pointed ears, spikes on its back, a long black mane, and claws one foot long. It strikes the ground with its claws and roars. Haunting music: ending of #4- "Lord of the Rings". As the creatures are fighting, everyone moves upstage. Yaren stays on his throne. The Wizard tries to impale Hyra as Hyra tries to slash and bite the Wizard. Eventually, Hyra jumps onto the Wizard's back and starts biting. The Wizard screams as Hyra sinks her teeth into the Wizard's neck. The Wizard collapses onto her back as Hyra jumps off. The Wizard changes back into her human form. Hyra growls fiercely as she stands over the Wizard on all fours on center stage.) 

**Wizard: You know that you cannot kill me. For if you do, my power will still reach you and you will be destroyed. (Hyra stands on her hind legs and changes back to her original form.) **

**Hyra: It is a good thing that you never learned this spell. **

**Wizard: What spell? (Hyra puts her hand over the Wizard's mouth and suddenly the Wizard screams. Hyra slowly lifts here hand up and green smoke in rushing out of the Wizard's mouth and into Hyra's hand. When there is no more smoke, the Wizard stands up with a look of confusion on her face.) What did you do? **

**Hyra: Use your magic on me and you will find out. **

**Wizard: Then you will assimilate the flame! (The Wizard thrusts her hands out at Hyra, but nothing happens. She tries several times until she looks at her hands and backs away to stage right. Hyra smiles as she changes back into the beast. She lunges at the Wizard and knocks her offstage. Offstage, you hear screaming, tearing, and growling. Eventually the screaming dies down as the Wizard dies. It is silent. Hyra walks back on stage as a beast with blood dripping from her fangs. She changes back into her human self. She turns to Little Wiz and pulls out her knife. Hyra charges at Little Wiz, but Aurora pushes her back to center stage.) **

**Aurora: Stop! He is just a child! What did he ever do to you? **

**Hyra: He was the apprentice of my mother's killer! (Aurora moves to center stage.) You are a very foolish girl. After what I did to my apprentice, you still do not yield? **

**Aurora: I never will! You cannot scare me no matter what happens! **

**Hyra: You are the most fearless warrior I have ever known. You are very bold. But still not very bright. You can never see that you will always lose if you are my enemy. You endanger everyone's lives if you are an enemy of mine. So why won't you be an ally? **

**Aurora: Never! **

**Hyra: Then you leave me no choice! (Hyra is about to throw the knife at Aurora when Albert fires an arrow at Hyra. Hyra strikes it with her hand and it hits Aurora in the shoulder. Aurora screams as she falls back to upright stage. Hyra stands over Aurora with her knife raised.) **

**Albert: Please, do not kill her! She is all that I have left! I cannot bear to loose my daughter-in-law when I already lost my innocent son! **

**Hyra: He was hardly innocent! **

**Albert: What did he ever do to you? **

**Yaren: Kill her NOW! (Hyra suddenly stands still and drops the knife. Mystical music starts. Suggestion: use #16 from "The Lord of the Rings" soundtrack. She closes her eyes and has a look of pain. She grabs her face as if she were about to take off the mask. Then there is a pleading voice of a young girl that is inaudible to all of the characrters except Hyra.) **

**Voice: Please! Nooo! I can bear no more! Take me back to my father! Father? Father! Save me! Help! Make them stop! Help me! (Then there is Yaren's voice.) **

**Yaren: No, daughter. I will not. This is for my own good. I need the throne. Your new form will be my key. **

**Voice: WHAT? Please do not let them do this to me! Where are you going? I will kill you! No, please! Anything but that! Get the knife away! Noo! NOOOOOO! (Screams of pain are heard for a few seconds until it dies away. Then Durum's voice is heard.) **

**Durum: Go back to your father's demon shadow…demon shadow…demon shadow…demon shadow. (It is completely silent when Hyra slowly looks up. A look of shock is written on her face.)**

**Yaren: Hyra? Hyra, are you all right? What is going on with you? Kill Aurora NOW! **

**Hyra: He was right. **

**Yaren: What did you say? (A look of hatred comes over Hyra's face. She turns to Yaren. Aurora stands next to Albert.)**

**Hyra: You. **

**Yaren: Huh? **

**Hyra: You demon! You leader of darkness and EVIL! YOU did this to me! (Hyra points to her face.) **

**Yaren: Come to your senses! Why would I do that to you? You are my daughter! I did not do it! Durum and Albert did! **

**Hyra: Don't lie to me! I have had ENOUGH of your EVIL lies! You have lied to me for five years! (Hyra starts to advance up the steps of Yaren's throne.) Lying to me saying that Durum and Albert tortured my once-beautiful face! Lying to me saying that I had to seek vengeance for you and ME! When the entire time you were using me to get revenge on your brother, Albert because he was king and you were not! You used me as a pawn to get to your brother and nephew! My mother, Socranna, was the only one who could keep me from betraying family no matter what they did! She was also the only one who could keep me from coming to harm! That is why you hired the Wizard to KILL her! JUST SO YOU COULD GET TO ME, SO YOU COULD GET TO DURUM AND ALBERT, SO YOU COULD BECOME KING YAREN OF BRIOR OAK! ****IT WAS ALL YOUR PLAN TO HAVE YOUR WIFE KILLED, MUTILATE YOUR DAUGHTER, KILL DURUM, AND NOW YOU WANT THE DEATHS OF YOUR NEICE-IN-LAW AND YOUR OWN BLOOD BROTHER!!! (Hyra punches Yaren off the throne. He lands beside the rack of weapons. He grabs a sword and rolls to center stage. He gets up and faces Hyra with fear in his eyes. Hyra pulls a sword out of the rack and holds onto it with both hands and positions the sword's flat in front of her face. She slowly advances on Yaren.) **

**Yaren: For five years, you knowing was my greatest fear. My brother's words brought your memories back. **

**Hyra: No, your brother's words did not bring my memories back. My mother did! (War music starts. Suggestion: still #16 from "The Lord of the Rings." Yaren and Hyra start dueling. Eventually Hyra uses her magic and another sword flies into her hand.) This is for me! (Hyra stabs Yaren in the stomach with one of her swords. Sad music starts- end of #16 from "Lord of the Rings." Hyra stops for a moment. She is still filled with hatred toward her father for all of the terrible things he had done, but is filled with a little bit of shock and grief because after all, she just stabbed her dad. Yaren sinks to his knees in weakness.) **

**Yaren: **Hyra, please. Help…. me. Save me. I know you can. Please…have mercy. Save…me, Daughter. Save me. (Hyra's mind switches back to hate.) 

**Hyra: **Do not blame me, Father. It is your fault that your death was today. You made me kill you. After all, did you save me? Or your wife? (Hyra holds the swords in dagger form.) This is for Socranna! (She sinks both swords into Yaren's chest. Yaren falls to the ground in death. Hyra picks up the dagger.) And this is for Durum! (She sinks the dagger into Yaren's stomach. She stabs him two more times until she stops and stands up. She is half filled with hate and half filled with shock. Everyone is in total shock of what just happened. Then a look of sadness comes to her face as she closes her eyes. Then voices are heard inaudible to all of the characters except Hyra. It is Durum, Hyra, and Aurora.) 

**Durum: Go back to your father's demon shadow from whence you came! **

**Hyra: You first. **

**Aurora: Nooooooo! Nooo! Nooooooo! Durum! Durum! Come back! Please! Durum! Durum! Nooooooo! (Hyra opens her eyes and looks at Aurora and Albert.) **

**Hyra: I have to do it. Knights! Make Little Wiz the head servant of Brior Oak! (Hyra snaps her fingers and points at Little Wiz.) **

**Little Wiz: You are not going to kill me? That is so good! Thank you! (The knights run to offstage right with Little Wiz.) I can talk! I can talk! YES!**

**Hyra: Sir William. (Hyra puts her hand on Sir William's shoulder.) Go and get Queen Victoria and King Stephan. Tell them everything. Bring them here in the throne room. Hurry! (Sir William looks at Hyra in confusion before he exits through stage left.) Aurora and King Albert, follow me. (Hyra hangs her left hand over Aurora's shoulder. She pulls the arrow out of Aurora's shoulder with her right hand. Hyra, Aurora, and King Albert exit through stage left as the lights dim and go out.) **


	6. Act 2: Scene 3

**Act 2**

**Scene 3 **

(The lights go up and Durum is pale and motionless on the ground of the forest. A running horse is heard from offstage right. The horse comes on up-right stage. The horse has sheathed sais on its right side. Hyra, Aurora, and King Albert are on the horse. Hyra is in front and King Albert is in the back. Albert immediately jumps off the horse and rolls Durum's stiff body over onto his back. Hyra and Aurora follow. There is peaceful music throughout this scene. #17-"Lord of the Rings.") 

**King Albert: My son. You have fallen in battle. I am sure that you were honorable as always. I will always be proud of you. (Aurora strokes Durum's face with tears in her eyes.) **

**Hyra: Stand back. There is something that I have to do. (Aurora and Albert stand up and back up to upstage. Hyra faces the audience. She looks at Durum and holds her right hand over his face. Hyra closes her eyes. She guides her hands down to the tip of his toes. She whispers something while holding one hand just above Durum's slit throat and another hand over his chest. She lifts her hands up toward the sky and a blue light shines down on Durum. Aurora and Albert stare at it in amazement. An orange silhouette of Durum is seen coming from the ceiling to his body. Purple smoke is passing out of Durum and into Hyra. Hyra is getting weak and looks like she is about to pass out. The color in Durum's body is coming back and his body is loosening up from the stiffness. Hyra collapses when the blue light and purple smoke disappears. Albert and Aurora rush to her. Moments later, Durum slowly sits up. Aurora jumps to Durum and hugs him. Albert is shocked.) **

**Aurora: She brought you back!**

**Hyra: Durum? **

**Durum: Hyra! (Durum kneels by Hyra as Aurora and Albert stand beside her.)**

**Hyra: It was not you. I am so sorry that I did this to you and your father. My father tricked me. He lied to me. He said that you and your father are the ones that destroyed my face. I believed him for five years. Because of that I killed you and almost killed your father and Aurora. (Tears come to everyone's eyes.) My father is the one who planned it all out. He hired the Wizard to kill my mother and he is the one who tortured me so he could use me as a pawn in his evil scheme to become king. I am so sorry that I imprisoned you Albert. Aurora, if it was not for your perseverance and bravery, Albert, Little Wiz, Sir William, the knights, you, and Durum would be dead by my hand, and I never would have killed my father or the Wizard. Please forgive me, Durum. I do not hate you. Deep down inside, I never did. I was influenced so much by my father that I did not let it show. All I showed was that I listened to the wrong person. You are more important than I am. Brior Oak needs you. It needs Aurora and Albert. It needs a good leader. All of the terrible things that I did prepared me for what I had to do. I give my life to you. I love you, Durum, my cousin, the rightful king. **

**Durum: I love you too. (Durum and Hyra hug each other. After a few moments, Hyra's hands slip and she dies.) Rest in peace, daughter of Brior Oak. (Albert walks to Hyra's horse and takes the sais out of the sheathes.)**

**Aurora: Thank you for saving us. **

**Albert: I will miss you, my niece. (Albert hands the sais to Durum, who puts them in Hyra's hands in a criss-cross pattern across her chest.) **

**All: May your spirit live on. (The lights dim and go out.) **


	7. Act 2: Scene 4

**Act 2**

**Scene 4 **

(The ending of #17 from "The Lord of the Rings is going throughout this scene. The lights go on. The lights only show the upper half of the actors. Durum and Aurora are on stage left and appear to be riding horses. Their wounds are gone. The wind is blowing through their hair. They stop suddenly when they see the spirit of Hyra on stage right dressed in white and has two sheathed golden sais. The wind is blowing through her hair as she smiles at Durum. She raises her hand as if she were about to wave. Durum and Aurora do the same. Then Hyra's voice is heard, but her mouth is not moving.) 

**Hyra: Live long, my cousin. Live without fear or doubt, for you will be protected by a single light. I am the light, and I will always be with you. **

(The lights dim and the curtain closes. When the actors bow, the song "May It Be" from the "Lord of the Rings" will be played.)


End file.
